


Daddy's Home

by orphan_account



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grinding, Kinda OOC but not too bad, Markiplier - Freeform, Panties, Please send me to church, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Suit Kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark just came home from a 7 day business trip, and you were needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fucking filth due to the fact that I love thigh riding and choking 
> 
> Woops

You were needy, already wet with anticipation. You slowly ground down on your hand, pants long since gone, leaving one of Mark's shirts on and his favorite panties of your's. Letting out a soft breath as you heard the door open. 

"Love?" Mark asked as he walked in the door. You bounced to your feet, half skipping over to where your boyfriend stood. 

"Mark!" You said, running over to him and jumping. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he held you up with his arms. You gave him a long kiss, smiling the whole time. "I've missed you so fucking much."

"Missed you too, babe." He gently let you down, after he kissed you one more time. "What are you up to?" He asked, slowly taking off his suit jacket and draping it across a chair. You grabbed his hand when he was done, dragging him into the living room. 

"I've just been watching tv," You said, watching his free hand as he loosened his tie. Fuck, did he look good in suits. "Wanna join?" 

"Of course!" He said. You smiled, wondering if he had caught on to your game. Probably not. He could be pretty oblivious. 

You both sat down on the sofa, Mark's arm draped around the back of the couch.You leaned into him and placed your thighs across his lap. 

An episode went by of whatever show he had put on after your's was done. You were still horny as fuck, and the hand he had placed on one of your thighs, thumb slowly circling the sensitive flesh, really didn't help. He had to have noticed the small breaths and squirms. 

"Mark," You exhaled, voice soft. He looked over to you, eyes knowing. 

"Yes, Kitten?" His voice was deep. You whimpered. "What's wrong?" He dug the nail of his thumb into your thigh. 

"Fuck, Mark come on," You said. He quirked an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips.

You couldn't take it anymore. You sat up slightly, moving to straddle his lap, almost instantly as you sat he grabbed your hips, pressing you down onto one of his thighs, not letting you move. He leaned to your ear, his voice deep and whispering. 

"What did you call me, princess?" He asked, thumb pressing into the sensitive spot of your hipbone. You let out a moan, back arching slightly. 

"Daddy, please fuck," You said, hands going to the collar of his dress shirt. Mark nipped your ear and kissed the lobe, hands gripping your hips so hard they were going to bruise. 

"You know, Daddy felt how wet you were when you jumped into his arms. I had to hold back so I didn't fuck you right at the door." He kissed down your neck, leaving a few hickies in his wake. His hands moved up under your shirt, caressing your sides. "Though you would have liked that."

You tried to move your hips, just to get some friction. Anything to release the growing warmth between your thighs. Mark chuckled darkly.  
'  
"You wanna ride Daddy's nice dress pants, Kitten? Wanna feel the soft silk against your sweet little pussy?" He asked, and you nodded incoherently, thighs trembling slightly. "Beg for it." You moaned and closed your eyes in embarrassment. 

"Fuck please please Daddy! Please let me ride your thigh please!"

His strong hands started to roll your hips against his thigh, his lips never leaving your neck. You moaned out his name, nails leaving crescent moon shape welts in his shoulders through the dress shirt. 

"Look at you, [Y/N], moaning like a whore for Daddy. Riding my thigh like it's my dick. You're such a good little Kitten." He said, voice lustful in your ear. You moaned again, loving the feeling of his pants against your clit. Loving when he flexed his thigh occasionally when you ground up. You were losing yourself too fast. 

"Fuck-ah... Mark, Daddy please!" You moaned, not knowing what you were begging for. But that didn't matter anymore. His hands moved from your hips for a second, moving up your body and removing the shirt you took from him. He tossed it onto the floor without a care.

"You're so beautiful," He mumbled, hands going back to your now naked hips, steadying your pace again. He leaned down slightly and licked one of your pink nipples, loving the way you shudder for him. 

He slowly lapped at the nubs while controlling the pace of your grinding, making you moan and wither against him.

"Have you been a good Kitten while I've been away?" He asked, leaning back up to make eye contact. His eyes were dark with lust. 

You nodded, not really trusting your voice. 

"Answer me." He demanded, grinding your hips harder, you let out a moan and arched your back.

"Fuck! Yes, I h-have been, Daddy! I promise, ah!" You said, moaning and stuttering the whole time. "Daddy p-please fuck... ah-I'm so close." 

Mark smirked, releasing one hand from your hips and gently placing it on your neck, not enough to choke you yet, but enough to make you shudder. 

"Then cum." His hand tightened on your neck, now letting you control the pace. Your moans were lost in his grip, but your hips moved fast, speed now becoming inconsistent. 

Your back arched, tongue out slightly and panting. Mark kept staring at you, eyeing you like you were his next meal. You closed your eyes. 

"Cum for Daddy, now." Mark demanded, almost like a growl, free hand going down to your clit and rubbing it in circles, you cried out and shuddered once, twice, three ties before cumming all over his pants, resting your forehead on his shoulder when you finished.

He let go of your neck and wrapped both arms around you, peppering your shoulders with soft kisses and whispering sweet nothings as you came down from your high. 

"I missed you so much, [Y/N]." He whispered, and you half mumbled something back. 

You were just glad he was back.


End file.
